Stay Beside Me
by EmberFalcon
Summary: She didn't want to go...but...it was all for the better...right...? Oneshot.


Phew! My fingers are still bleeding from that last chapter in "His Light" –throb- Oww…must…keep…typing…-cracks knuckles- Okay, I feel better. On with the story!

Summary: She knew what she had to do…she didn't want to say goodbye, but…what more could she do? Oneshot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Silence…

It was the silence that ensued throughout the night that made her fidget and finger the hem of her emerald green skirt absentmindedly.

The girl sat at the edge of the waterside, welcoming the gentle waves that rushed up to greet her bare feet. She hardly acknowledged that the water was even touching her, or that it was even there to begin with, for her mind was focused on many other, more important things at the moment and did not need to be occupied with something so juvenile as to think about playing in the water.

She knew what she had to do, that much she had known all along, but the girl sighed, forgetting to fumble with her skirt to twirl a lock of her shimmering ebony hair around her finger, knowing that it was something that she didn't exactly _want_ to do. She absentmindedly reached into her pocket and pulled out the complete Shikon no Tama, rolling it in between her fingers, feeling the cool surface of the glassy object in her hand, mesmerized in its soft pink glow. Naraku had been defeated only three days ago…three days…and the whole world was changed for the better. In some ways, she was glad that the evil hanyou had died a horrible and painful death for all the wicked things he had done, but in other ways…

She hated him even more now that he was dead.

His death meant that, since the Shikon no Tama is now complete, her purpose of remaining in this era, the Feudal Era, had been completed. She wasn't needed here anymore.

She'd have to say goodbye tonight.

She needed to get up from her seat, have to go back to camp to five faces that she will never see again after this night.

She knew she had to…but she couldn't.

Kagome Higurashi couldn't do it…not now.

Her thoughts were swimming around like a school of fish in her mind, memories flooding back to her like long forgotten friends. Many of them were good times, many bad times, but they all led down to her true friends, Sango the taijia, Miroku the houshi-sama, Shippo the fox kitsune youkai, Kirara the fire cat youkai, and…and…

"Inuyasha…" She let his name escape her lips in a soft whisper as her tears shattered the already broken reflection before her. He was the first person that she had met in the Feudal Era (but not on good term in the beginning, she added to herself). She thought back to that promised day, and started working her way up Memory Lane, the places they went together, the friends they met along the way, the things all of them had done, demons they'd slain, the things they saw…all those memories…so close to her, so dearly kept in her heart. She knew that it would be those memories that would make saying goodbye that much harder…especially to Inuyasha.

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE I'M SO LOOOOOOOOOPY!" Shippo cried out as he hovered around in his pink puff ball form. He floated over to Inuyasha, who had been oddly quiet since Naraku's death. He usually didn't say much anyway, but now he seemed a little more…patient, calm, and even more quiet than ever. The little kitsune fox figured that messing with him enough would break him of his silent streak, as well as get himself sat once Kagome came back from her walk. He circled around Inuyasha's head, stopping a moment to playfully bite the top of his head. Inuyasha barely acknowledged that the little kitsune youkai had ever existed, sighing exasperatingly.

"Alright, Shippo…that's enough." He picked up Shippo and gently set him on the ground beside him, staring thoughtfully into the flames, not bothering to turn his head toward anything else but the crimson embers of the campfire. Sango and Miroku both stopped in the middle of their conversation to look at him in absolute shock. Shippo transformed back into his normal state, and followed suit. Even Kirara stopped licking her paw and blinked at him incredulously. He simply stood up, lifting his head a little to sniff the air for Kagome's scent.

"I'm going to go find Kagome…she's been gone a long time." He turned in the direction of her sweet scent of vanilla, but was stopped by Sango, who held out her Hiraikotsu to block his path.

"I'll go find her with Kirara, she needs a…a sister to talk to."

"Why? What's so damn important that she can't talk to me about it first?" Sango gulped, tossing a pleading look past Inuyasha at Miroku, begging him to back her up on this one. Everyone else in the gang had already been informed of Kagome taking leave, but was sworn into silence about it toward the hanyou. Miroku stood up, dusting off the front of his houshi-sama robes.

"Kagome simply doesn't want to be bothered with men at the moment, that's all."

"That don't make no-"

"Argue any further and I will be forced to use a freezing sutra on you." He stated calmly, but already had the sacred parchment in hand, raising his right arm to cross over to his opposite shoulder in a stance to whip it at the hanyou. It got him quiet almost _immediately_. He had been victim to one of his freezing sutras in the past, and the very thought of being stuck in the same position, unable to do anything but breathe and blink until the monk finally got bored with having an inu-hanyou on ice made his blood run cold. He could only watch in silence as Sango walked off in the direction that Kagome had also disappeared in not too long ago.

_I can't say goodbye…it would hurt too much…it would be too hard on me. I wouldn't be able to handle it all…I'm just not strong enough…_She lifted her empty pack off the ground and slung it over her shoulder, nodding to Sango that she was ready. The two teens walked in silence, simply to revel in their own private, separate thoughts._ Inuyasha…I'm so sorry…_ was her only thought as she walked down the path to the bone eater's well, Sango at her side. The taijia gently placed a hand on the miko's shoulder just as they came to the border of the clearing around the well. Kagome turned around to face her best friend, eyes shimmering with unshed tears, a small, sad smile on her face.

"Kagome, are you sure that this is what it must come to…?" Was she sure? She had thought about it, but it seemed that the answer was still undetermined…but still…she was always a burden here, and she knew that they didn't need her there anymore, so why should she stay when all she did was cause trouble?

"Hai…it can't be helped…" She reached into her pocket and pulled out the sacred jewel, handing it to her friend. A single tear drop splashed onto the surface of the jewel, shattering as it rippled down its smooth glass surface wetting the taijia's palm, though to whom the droplet of water belonged to, neither of them could tell.

"Give this to Inuyasha…for me…would you?" Sango nodded, hugging Kagome goodbye in a sisterly way. Kagome smiled as her tears streaked her face, glistening in the pale moonlight.

"Tell him…tell him that I'm sorry, but…but it had to be this way…okay?"

"Of course I will…as long as you promise to never forget your friends here." The miko nodded, walking towards the well. She placed a foot on its lip, pushed herself up, and fell into the well one last time without looking back. If she would have, she would have seen her weeping sister, a sad taijia, making her way back to camp.

_Damn it all, where are they?_ Inuyasha paced back and forth nervously around the campfire, which had basically all but died. He stopped a moment, thinking about all the possibilities that could have befallen his dear Kagome, but stopped as Sango burst into the clearing, falling into Miroku's arms. The houshi held her, patting her back as she sobbed about how it wasn't fair and that she didn't want to be the one to do this.

"Sango, you were the only one there to account for what Kagome said before…well, in any case, you'll have to be the one to tell Inuyasha." The said hanyou walked over to the couple, his worry being covered by false anger at what could have happened.

"What the hell's going on…where's Kagome?" He all but shouted as Sango straightened and tried her best to pull it together.

"K-Kagome…is…is gone." She collapsed against Miroku, who wrapped his arms around the inconsolable taijia, stroking her back in a futile attempt to comfort her. Inuyasha blinked at her, fear and heartache intertwining and twisting in the pit of his stomach, gradually spreading to his heart like a virus that couldn't be stopped.

"She wouldn't leave without running it past me and you know it." He avoided eye contact to hide his uncertainty…his worry…his pain. Kagome couldn't have left him. Not now, not when he never got to…to…

"She said a long goodbye would be too sad, so she left."

"Kagome would ne-" He was cut short, just as his breathing was as Sango held out a clenched fist at eye level, opening all but her index finger and her thumb to see a pink sphere fall and simply dangle from its chain before him.

"The…the jewel…she…" His heart began to slowly crumble at the thought that this could very possibly be their final goodbye. Hell, he didn't even get to say goodbye. He brought his hand to hover just under the pink jewel as Sango lowered it into his awaiting palm.

"She said that she was sorry, but it couldn't be helped-" He didn't want to hear it. His heart, so incredibly fragile despite his tough exterior and his denial, it was broken…_he_ was broken. When he had Kagome beside him, he was whole, his heart was whole; he felt he had a place to belong.

But now she left him, and this time, she wasn't coming back.

She wasn't coming back…

His fingers clenched the jewel so tightly that his claws cut into the flesh on his palm, causing a puddle of crimson to collect in the crook of his closed hand. The overflowing collection of blood caused a few streaks of blood droplets to run down his palm, though it appeared he was completely numb to it all.

"I…I can't…lose her…DAMN IT I WON'T LOSE HER!" He broke into a fast sprint towards Inuyasha Forest, praying to any Kami-sama that crossed his unclear and hazy thoughts that he wasn't too late. Shippo hopped up from his quiet corner of the camp and made a move to follow the hanyou, but Miroku knelt and gently placed a hand on his little shoulder, so the kitsune youkai could only watch as Inuyasha faded into the shadows of the forest thicket.

_Kagome, you can't leave me…you CAN'T! _His mind raced ahead as his legs tried keeping up with his thoughts. He had it all figured out- he'd go through the well, talk to Kagome, say what needed to be said, and bring her back. Easy, right…? Nothing could possibly go wrong…right…?

Nothing ever did…right…?

His thoughts were cut off as he saw the clearing come into view. He picked up his pace; somehow managing to will his legs into going faster, if that was at all possible. He screeched to a sudden stop before the well, jumping over the rim without a moment's hesitation. He closed his eyes, waiting for the familiar floating sensation of traveling between the time rip overcome him-

THUD.

His feet hit the dirt, much to his surprise. He tried to shrug off the knotting in his stomach the best to his ability, figuring he was just too used to the feeling of time travel, so he jumped out of the well…

But there was no shrine- it was just the Goshinboku, and the clearing.

"Oh gods…no…no Kagome…NO!" He jumped into the well again, crouching as he began to claw into the dirt furiously, his arms seeming to control themselves with a mind of their own, as if he had no power, no authority over them. His claws racked against the long forgotten stone bottom of the well, but he ignored the stinging pain as his hands swiped fruitlessly at the rock floor. In his frenzy, he didn't seem to care or notice the blood that seeped out from under his claws, a crimson pool forming on the hard stone floor.

"Kagome…Kagome come back to me! Onegai…Kagome…" His clawing slowed to a stop as his hands rested in the puddle of his own blood, memories of her clouding his mind, his ability to think logically. Her smile, her laugh, her beauty, kindness, her acceptance of him…

And now it was all gone…_she_ was gone.

He didn't even care that his tears began to blend with the mass of spilt blood, the salty streaks of water emitting from his eyes staining his face as he sank to his knees. He stayed there, huddled in his own blood, tears cutting through the crimson pool on the floor. He buried his face in his hands, the blood that was on them being washed away in his own tears. After a moment, he remembered…

They had once talked through Goshinboku…

It could happen again…it could…

He didn't need nor want any further logic to warrant his deed. He leapt out of the well, stumbling back to the sacred tree blindly through the blur of his unshed tears and his growing and unsettling fears. His hand reached out to touch the rough texture of the bark, his other beating against the tree's base as if it were a door and he were demanding entrance inside.

"Kagome…you said you'd always be beside me! You PROMISED me that you wouldn't leave me! You promised…" He slumped against the tree in defeat, sliding down the base, his clenched hand streaking the bark with his blood. He shut his eyes tightly as he crashed to his knees once more, leaning against the tree, finding that his strength had left him...just as Kagome had.

"Why…why…" He whispered over and over again. He couldn't understand why Kagome had left him without even telling him, it just…it just wasn't fair! He clutched the enchanted beads tightly in his bloodstained fist, feeling the cool and smooth texture against his calloused hands.

"She can't leave me. I can't let her go…I'll never let her go." It was sort of ironic- just a few weeks ago he would have given the world to be ridden of the damned enchanted beads, but now they were all he had to remind him of Kagome. He absentmindedly let the beads fall back against his chest as he let them go, only to reach into his pocket and pull out the Shikon no Tama, rolling it in between his fingers.

"Kami-sama…onegai…bring her back to me…I know that this is a selfish prayer, but I can't stop myself. I need her here beside me…I'll do anything if it means Kagome can stay by my side..." He knew that, deep down his prayers would go unanswered for being so selfishly idiotic. The gods weren't interested in the feelings of a hanyou, nor the angst that was stirring in his heart as it began to break and crumble, the fragments slipping away from his fingers like grains of sand in the hourglass of time.

_Why did I have to leave them…? Now they all hate me…I'M SO STUPID!_ Kagome sobbed into her pillow as she lay across her bed, wallowing in her own misery. _I caused all of this pain…this is all my fault! I never even tried to say goodbye to everyone…or to Inuyasha._ How her heart ached for the hanyou. She missed his dog ears, she missed his bad temper, she missed his over protectiveness towards her. How she longed to be in his arms…she always had. But now, the desire increased tenfold now that it was no longer even possible, that he was no longer even in her reach. Whatever pain that Inuyasha had ever inflicted upon her fragile heart, it was nothing to the turmoil that she was causing it on her own. She clutched the pillow tighter with her fists as she buried her face in it, trying to imagine that it was Inuyasha, but it was too soft to compare to his muscular frame. It was like comparing a rock and a sponge. She sobbed in defeat as she completely immersed herself in the memories of Sengoku Jidai.

There was Shippo, innocent, juvenile Shippo, who she had taken to thinking of as a son. His fox magic always made her smile and laugh as he tried performing tricks, or helping out in a fight. He always played around with everyone, even letting Kirara nudge him around when he transformed into a pink puff ball.

Then, there was Sango. Though she had a tough as nails appearance, and possessed great beauty and skills that only a taijia could wield, she had a warm and kind heart. The Hiraikotsu, her bone boomerang, did wonders against hoards of enemies, or slowing one large one down. Though she had great strength, she was always kind, gentle, and Kagome looked up to her as a sister. Whenever she and Inuyasha got into a fight, Sango was always there for her, comforting her and understanding the inner turmoil of a girl's heart.

Miroku…lecherous, he may be, but he never showed Kagome anything but respect and friendship. Granted, when they had first met, he groped her once, but once he realized that she only considered him a friend, and that he was truly not interested in her, either, he backed off (not like he'd have a choice with Inuyasha around, anyway) and they became good friends. She couldn't help but admire his knowledge and combat skills, along with his fearless approach to using his Kazaana, though he knew full well that one day his mortal soul would be damned to the netherworld once his body was dragged into the void of darkness concealed in his own palm. She had often considered him an older brother in many ways, right along with Sango.

Little Kirara, cute as she may be when she hasn't transformed, you didn't want to get on that cat's bad side, that's for DAMN sure. Then there was Kaede, whom she looked up to as an elder for guidance, whether it be in their journey or in her personal perspective, the aged miko was always there for Kagome. Myoga, as knowledgeable that he was, was always running at the signs of danger. Though he did cower in the face of fear, his knowledge helped them out of more than one tight spot. Then…

Then…there was Inuyasha…

As cold and cruel as the world had been to him all his life, he was still more than willing to fight to the death to save it from Naraku's death grip. She remembered the fearless expression on his face as his Backlash Wave swirled in the air, closing the distance between it and Naraku. His face, though streaked with blood and cuts, remained hopeful yet hardened. She thought back to all the times he would put his life on the line just to have hers spared. There were also times that he made her feel welcome, when he would have a light conversation with her, or even envelope his powerful arms around her lithe frame and hold her close. Those moments had been much more frequent since Naraku's death…even in the weeks that led up to the evil hanyou's death, it was evident that the hanyou was much more open with her about his feelings toward her, though nothing had happened, she recalled how he helped her stand even when she didn't need it, when he would hold her hand a little longer than necessary when he helped her out of the well or when she tripped, when he would hold her whenever she was scared, cradle her against his toned chest, stroke her hair or back, whisper to her that everything was alright. Their arguments had subsided to an almost complete stop recently, and just when she thought that he would finally admit that he at least cared for her as a friend, she went and threw it away.

But…it was all for the better…right?

Hell…who was she kidding? This wasn't making anything better for her. Sure, she'd be able to study a little better now, graduate at the end of this week at the top of her class, for she had been doing a lot better in her classes as of late, but then what?

Kami-sama…what had she done…?

A week.

She had left forever only a week ago, but to Inuyasha, it was an eternity.

He hadn't moved from his spot at Goshinboku's base, didn't sleep, didn't eat, didn't even talk. He just sat there at the base of the Sacred Tree, hugging his knees to himself, his face buried in them, his arms encircling his head atop his knees. He had tucked into this ball form a while ago, maybe two or three days ago, he had lost track.

At this point, he didn't care.

Dry sobs racked his shoulders as the stabbing pain of losing Kagome flooded his entire being, drowning him in hopelessness and despair. He had simply given up on crying. He was tired of being blind by the blur of water suspended on the edge of his eyes. He was sick of the salty stinging and bloodshot look he got in his eyes. He was sick AND tired of being without Kagome. He needed her more than she could ever know.

A hand touched his shoulder, and for a fleeting moment of joy, he had hoped beyond all hope that it was Kagome, here to stay by his side, but his torn heart only submersed itself into more heartache that it was merely Sango's scent that greeted his nose. Though the taijia was his friend, he really wanted to either be around Kagome or no one at all at the moment.

"Inuyasha…can I get you something to eat, anything?" She asked warmly, though her eyes betrayed any false happiness that was there, her earth tone brown eyes still felt even still all the tears she shed for her sister that she would never see again, thankful that he wasn't looking at her to see through the mask, knowing that it was hardest for him out of everyone that Kagome had really and truly left. He shook his head ever so slightly, hardly acknowledging that Sango was even there. She left him to his thoughts without another word. He remained there for a few moments, wallowed in his own thoughts. Without even thinking, he reached into his pocket for the umpteenth time and pulled out the jewel. This jewel, somehow left the well open while it was shattered, its fragments keeping the time rip unsealed, existent. If the jewel were to return to Kagome through the same well…then that would mean that Kagome could possibly return to this realm of time…that he would get to see her again.

He stood on shaky feet and wandered back to the well, dangling the Sacred Jewel over it by its chain.

"Kagome…all I can do is hope you'll return to me…there's nothing more I can do other than give you the opportunity." He let the chain go. He watched the jewel's pink glow fall into the pit of his dried blood at the bottom of the well, fading away in a tiny blue orb of light, leaving glittery traces of its existence in the Sengoku Jidai like a trail of crystallized tears. He stumbled back to the base of the tree, hugging his knees to himself as he shut his eyes.

"Where are you…my Kagome…?"

Graduation came and went in a blur the week after she left her heart in the past. She hardly recalled slipping on the cap and gown that morning, then going to school. She vaguely remembered taking her diploma that stated that she graduated the top of her class in her hand before the rest of the day merged into one instant that led her into the black of night, where she lay across her bed, watching the rain throw itself at her window in heavy sheets. A whole week had passed since her departure, and still her heart drowned in misery, numb to the fact that she had accomplished her wish of graduating at the top of her class.

Her dream…

Her dream that Inuyasha should have been in.

Her diploma remained on the desk, forgotten like the piece of paper that it really was. She really didn't care what happened to that damned diploma. She would have gladly traded it for just one moment in Inuyasha's arms, if only for a fleeting moment-

She bolted upright into a sitting position. There was a sudden ominous aura, over at the Shinto Shrine…

At the well.

It was an aura that was all too familiar to her, one that she hadn't sensed in a week but could recognize in a heartbeat. The Jewel of Four Souls.

She hurried out of her room, down the stairs, taking them three at a time past her grandfather, who only looked after his granddaughter with an amused, yet slightly quizzical look. She flung the front door aside, racing out into the rain as the falling celestial tears welcomed her with relentless waves of the water. She was almost numb to it as she grew closer to the shrine. That shrine was the only thing on her mind, her only objective, her only destination. The rest of the world didn't seem to care to the miko as she climbed the steps to the wooden shrine doors.

She flung the shrine door open, racing down the steps. The aura was coming from the well, no doubt about it. No questions asked. She placed her hands on the lip of the ancient time portal and looked into its dank bottom, seeing a tiny glint of pink sparkle at the bottom, glinting temptingly, as if egging her on to come and get it. Without a second thought, she flipped her legs over the side of the well and landed with a soft _thump_ on the bottom in a kneeling position. Reaching to the jewel, she almost felt it cling to her palm, as if it were a lost dog returning to its rightful owner.

The floor melted away into the nothingness of a bluish white abyss as the time rip re-opened to her, welcoming her with a cool sensation that surrounded her in a floating feeling, as if she were neither falling nor flying. The Sengoku Jidai welcomed her with the beauty of the stars and the rainy heavens greeting her from above. She took hold of the slippery vine that sprouted from the top of the well in one hand, her other gripping the edges that she had made from several trips through this very time portal. She scaled it effortlessly within two minutes, and landed upon the lush wet grass. Instantly, she spotted Inuyasha sitting at Goshinboku's base, his head buried in his knees, his arms closed tightly around his head. She knew that he hadn't picked up her scent because of the rain, so she walked over to the hanyou, kneeling before him.

"Inuyasha…" His ears swiveled up to greet the voice that called out his name, perking up once, twice to signal that he had heard her. He hesitantly raised his head to look at…

"Ka…Kagome…?" He was afraid to look up. He was afraid to feel the sensation of hope, only to have it crushed again, but somehow he managed to lift his head enough to see a green skirt. He raised his eyes a little more, a white sailor fuku with a red tie and a green collar. He inhaled sharply as he lifted his head to meet with a pair of mesmerizing hazel eyes, ebony hair, ivory skin…

"Kagome…is that…is that really…you…?" He hesitantly reached out a clawed hand to her, the back of it stroking her tearstained cheek. She smiled, her eyes opening up to him, revealing how much she loved him, how much she missed him. His hand turned over to cradle her cheek within its gentle hold, his thumb wiping away her tears. He stared in awe at her, several seconds passing before either of them dared to say anything, dared to move, to breathe.

"Kagome!" He slid the hand that was cupping her cheek to the back of her head as his other arm slung around her waist, pulling her against him. He buried his nose into the ebony abyss of her hair as he crushed her against his chest.

"This…this is real…you really did let me come back…" She gripped the chest of his haori with both of her fists, the tears that had been suspended on her eyelids falling freely onto his chest as he held her tightly to himself.

"Kagome…why did you even leave to begin with?" He mumbled into her hair, its sweet scent welcoming him, making him feel wanted, accepted. She sniffed softly.

"I only left because…I thought that I had no place here…that I didn't belong in the Feudal Era. And, I really don't; I'm not from this time, this world. But…" She sobbed again, this time nuzzling her head under his chin. He only held her tighter, about to object, say that she was needed here, that HE needed her here, but he wanted to know why she came back, if she really thought that she didn't belong here.

"…I tried to stay away…I really did. But…I just can't help it. I feel like this is my home now…here…"

"It isn't home without you here, you know." He blushed once he realized that he'd said that out loud. She smiled into his chest, but then sobered.

"Why…were you here…? By the well…?" Ohhhhh boy…how in the hell was he gonna say this to her without scaring her off? How was he going to tell her that he was absolutely angst ridden when he didn't even get so much as a goodbye? That He needed her here, or at least know that she would be able to come back? That he…that he…

"Because…well…"

Dude, come on, just say what you feel.

_Who in the hell invited you?_

Nobody, and lemme tell ya, he's one hell of a guy.

_Okay, smartass, why don't you just get out of the picture._

You have schizophrenic problems, don't you? Allow me to do the talking.

_SAY WHAT? WHO ARE YOU?_

Your heart, both your human half and your demon half.

_Ohhhhh…hey, wait a minute-!_

Gee, wish I could, but I'm you, and you're gonna spill all of your feelings to this miko before you lose her again!

…_How, when all she'll do is reject me?_

Lemme show ya how it's done…

"Kagome…when you left…I didn't even get to say goodbye…I never got to tell you how I truly felt about you, even though I tried being a little nicer to you lately…"

You see, now you give it a try, take up right from where I left off, you have the whole thought, all you have to do is turn the thought into a confession.

_Well…since you already got me into this shit, why not?_

And if I were you (which I **am**,) then after I told her my feelings, if she feels the same way, I'd lock lips with her!

_SAY WHAT?_

Come on, you know you wanna. But first- take it one step at a time, say what you mean and mean what you say while you still have the chance!

_You'd better hope that she feels the same way…_

"…it didn't seem to suffice, so I wanted to tell you how I felt. When I tried to open up to you more, it became easier for me to show how I really care for you…how I love you…"

THREE CHEERS FOR THE VILLAGE IDIOT!

_Shut up! If I'm the village idiot, then so are you! HA!_

Be that as it may, you're still a baka for not telling her sooner.

…_uhh…well…ah…_

Chibi Inuyasha conscience- 2, Inuyasha- 0

Kagome tensed a moment in his arms, but once it finally registered that he had actually said that he loved her, she began to feel her tears return, but this time out of pure happiness.

"Oh Inuyasha!" She whispered into his chest, the salty scent of her tears filling Inuyasha's nostrils. He took it the wrong way, panicking mentally though he tried his best to maintain a calm appearance.

_Shit! She's crying again! This is all your fault, damn conscience-_

"Inuyasha…I love you, too…"

Oh yeah, I'm good. Now you have to make out with her.

_I WHAT?_

You don't want to? Fine, I will…

_NO…I will…but not right now. She need to calm down first._

Wow, that proves that there is some intelligence in this hollow noggin.

_Yeah…hey wait a minute-!_

"Kagome…don't leave me…onegai…" He rested his head on her crown, kissing her hair softly, a small taste of what was to come. She shook her head into his chest.

"I never will…never again."

"Uhh…have you ever 'made out' before?"

"Nooo…why? Do you want to?" He lifted his head to look into her eyes.

"Only if you want to." He smirked cockily at her.

She kissed him in response.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, that was my first attempt at a oneshot, just to get rid of this stupid writer's block that I have. Tell me if I should write a sequel to "His Light" or "Mortal Feelings," or if you really liked this one, "Stay Beside Me." Thanks!


End file.
